


Aftermath

by stormy1990



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, PWP, Riding, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: Taiga had so much work over the summer that he needed to concentrate on work nonstop, but when all concerts and stage play were finally done Hokuto and Juri didn’t see a reason anymore to leave Taiga alone and they still have to pay him back for the way he had made them feel over the whole summer thanks to his summer stage and Shonentachi performances. The question was if Taiga was aware of what he had done to them in the first place.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I am not sure what to say about this, it was a really spontaneous idea and my first time to write a threesome.  
> I am not really confident with all the smut stuff, but I hope you'll like it.
> 
> Be prepared for spelling/grammar mistakes!

 

First Taiga thought about ignoring it when it rang at his door, after all it was his first day off after the Elisabeth stage play had finally ended. He had arrived in Tokyo barely two hours ago and he was more than happy about having the house all on his own for the next two days with his parents on vacation, but then his phone started buzzing and he saw a message from Hokuto.

_Let me in or I will find a way inside on my own_

“Now you are already threatening me or what?” Taiga scolded him as he opened the door, skipping the greeting and when he saw Juri standing next to Hokuto he looked even more confused. “Didn’t you write “let ME in” and not US?

“Would you have opened if I had said that there are more people?”

“Probably not, I shouldn’t have opened in the first place I guess.”

“Too late,” Hokuto said with a smirk before he shoved Taiga back inside and Juri followed with a kind of apologizing smile, but something caught Taiga’s eye on Juri’s behavior, because he was normally not that quiet when he came over, but now he seemed kind of shy? He wasn’t sure how to describe it. On the other hand Hokuto seemed more than energetic as he walked through the house, suddenly scanning all the rooms, just to come back seconds later.

“Are your parents not home?”

“No they are on vacation for the weekend. By the way why did you come, is anything up? I am really tired.”

“Oh I can imagine that you are exhausted, you had a really stressful summer with Elisabeth, summer station and Shonentachi. But I would say you gave it your all, right Juri?”

“Eh? Yeah, right…” Juri answered while shifting uncomfortable from one leg to the other, eyeing Taiga suspiciously.

“Okay guys, what is going on?”

“Nothing special, we just wanted to see how you are after having so much stress. Now you can finally relax, right? No appointments the next day, nothing to keep focus on.”

Hokuto moved over to the spacious couch and dropped down on it and Juri hesitantly shoved Taiga over to it and even though Taiga still couldn’t explain why they were behaving this weird he sat down between them. Sitting alone was already making him tired and he needed a moment to realize that Hokuto was staring at him intensely.

“Do I have something on my face?”

“No it’s your face in common I am looking at.”

“Okay….could you stop it then, because it feels weird.”

On that Hokuto sat up on his knees and leant closer on which Taiga shifted back, but he hit against Juri’s shoulder. He had totally forgotten that the boy was sitting on his other side, completely distracted by Hokuto for a moment. “Weird, because when I remember correctly you totally enjoyed it to be so close while we performed at summer station.”

“Seriously now? Hokuto, that was on stage! It was fan service.”

“Oh really? And stroking over my lips which wasn’t part of the choreography at all was then just special service for the fans? Or the extra movement through my hair?”

Taiga gulped nervously on the mention of that, because he couldn’t really explain why he had done it. It had just happened intuitively.

“And what about Juri?”

“What about him?” Taiga asked, turning his head just to meet Juri’s face inches away from his. This time he wanted to shift away from both, if possible get up, but Juri held him in place on his shoulders, so that Taiga’s back was resting against his chest.

“That you improvised each time at Shonentachi was planned and I am sure that until the moment we disappeared behind the bar it was planned as well, but you are a perfectionist, so that your lips brushed over mine wasn’t an accident even though you played totally surprised afterwards,” Juri explained in a calm voice. He wasn’t as direct as Hokuto, but the accusation was heard in his voice as well and suddenly Taiga felt more than trapped. Why did they suddenly corner him like this? Was it really just because he had free time now and they had waited for a chance to not disturb his work?

“Things happen in the heat of the moment, you know?” Taiga tried to bluff it out, but of course they wouldn’t let him off like this. Hokuto leant forward and put his hand next to Taiga’s head on the backrest and Taiga couldn’t back off any further with Juri holding on to him.

“Why so shy out of a sudden? Is your confidence gone as soon as you are off stage and the lights are out?” Hokuto gave him a lopsided smile and moved his other hand over his tight suddenly. Taiga jolted and when his mind caught up to the situation he finally jumped up getting away from both of them.

Hokuto escaped a teasing chuckle and while Juri still looked kind of unsure about the whole situation, it dawned on Taiga slowly that it had been definitely Hokuto’s idea, whatever they were up to and Juri had tagged along, because Hokuto could be really convincing and who knew what he had promised him.

“If you just came to tease me then you can leave again. As I told you I am tired and I am not in the mood for stupid games like this,” Taiga scolded his friends and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Hokuto gave Juri a knowing look before he got up and approached Taiga still keeping the playful expression on his face. Taiga backed off, but Hokuto wouldn’t slow down and after a few more steps Taiga’s back hit the wall and then he was suddenly trapped between Hokuto’s hands next to his head.

Hokuto leant forward until his lips were almost touching Taiga’s ear and the boy closed his eyes for a moment to calm down. “We actually came here to play nice, but if you are not cooperating we can also play dirty. It’s your choice!”

Suddenly Hokuto’s tongue was out and licked over Taiga’s earlobe, on the touch Taiga flinched and ducked away under Hokuto’s arms to get away from him, but he hadn’t realized that Juri had gotten up as well and was standing right in front of him. As he pushed him backwards with enough force to make him move, but gentle enough so that he wouldn’t fall, he stepped back and realized that his room door was right behind him.

The next moment Hokuto was behind him and opened the door and took his wrist to pull him inside. Juri was pushing him as well so that he couldn’t get away.

“Guys, seriously stop it!” Taiga complained and ripped his wrist out of Hokuto’s grip, but the next moment Juri pushed him with so much force that he landed on the bed.

“So when you are in the mood to play, we all have to jump, but when we are actually reacting to it, you are backing out? Not fair, right Juri?”

“Not fair at all,” Juri agreed and looked down at Taiga with a greedy and satisfied look on the way Taiga almost panicked when his eyes scanned his room for any escape route. But there was only the door and with both of them blocking it there was no way he would make it out.

“Last chance to choose the nice way,” Hokuto reminded him as he sat down on his knees next to him and wanted to put his hands on his shoulder to push him down, but this time Taiga slashed his hands away and tried to push Juri out of his way to get to the door, but Juri grasped his waist together with his arms and turned him back to the bed. Taiga escaped a small whine on Juri’s tight grip and the next moment Hokuto’s hand was under his chin forcing him to look up.

“Don’t be poor sports! If you tell me that you haven’t even once thought about the possibility of this happening with the way you acted on stage with us then I will seriously laugh at you,” Hokuto scolded him as he stepped closer and moved his tight up against his crotch without any kind of warning on which Taiga breathed in sharp.

“Please, stop…” Taiga whimpered as he tried again to get out of Juri’s grip, but he felt how his body was about to surrender even though his mind still tried to struggle.

“We have just started,” Juri whispered into his ear on which Hokuto gave him a lopsided smile. “Finally you are getting into it as well. I was wondering if you could really get through with it if he was resisting.”

Juri escaped a chuckle on which Taiga shivered. Seeing how even Juri was so in need for more, made it even harder for him to keep fighting back. With Juri standing right behind him, he could feel how the boy’s erection was already pressing against the fabric of his pants, but he still tried to keep his mind focused on an escape plan.

“So, I guess we are going with the dirty way then?” Hokuto let out kind of satisfied, as if he had hoped for this much resistance. Maybe it turned him on more and whatever it was it suddenly made him grab Juri by the hair and he pulled his head next to Taiga’s and gave him a rushed kiss right next to his ear. The sound of their lips moving, their tongues slipping in and out each other’s mouths and the small moans which escaped Juri made it hard for Taiga to keep calm and not give into the wish to actually turn his head to look at them.

When Juri’s grip got tighter around him Taiga let out a displeased groan, but the next moment one of Juri’s hands moved right under Taiga’s shirt making the latter flinch on the cold touch. Then they parted and Juri moved his lips greedy to Taiga’s neck, so he had just needed an indicator to lose control and to Taiga’s disadvantage Hokuto was the master in getting people aroused and lose control. It wasn’t Taiga’s fault alone that their summer stage performance had gone out of hand, but it was definitely Hokuto’s fault that when he reached out to move his hand over the fabric of Taiga’s pants, that they suddenly felt way too tight.

“You still want us to stop?” Hokuto asked again, but instead of an answer a moan escaped his lips as Juri bit in his earlobe.

Hokuto took Juri’s hands away from Taiga the next moment just to have enough space to take the seam of his shirt and strip him out of it. For a moment Taiga struggled and tried to stop him, but Juri made sure that he wouldn’t be able to keep a hold on the shirt and the next moment Juri’s hands were all over the skin of his upper body, finding his nipples and when he squeezed one, Taiga shut his eyes and grabbed Juri by the hips to have a better hold, but he didn’t have to worry about balance for long, because Hokuto pressed himself against him from the front and his next moan was muffled by Hokuto’s tongue deep in his mouth. Taiga flung his eyes open and tried to turn his head away, but Hokuto’s hands were in his hair right away, keeping him violently in place. When Hokuto finally had to back off a little bit to breathe Taiga bit down on his underlip making Hokuto wince and pull away with a small yelp. He moved his hand up to his lip and licked away the small blood drop that formed on his lip.

“You and your biting habit,” Hokuto scolded him and instead of trying to kiss him again he looked at Juri who reacted immediately and shoved Taiga back on the bed the next moment. He sat down on top of him, pinning his arms over his head while shifting their positions until Taiga’s hands met the cold surface of the metal bar at the end of his bed. Then he heard how Hokuto opened his belt and as he looked up he saw Hokuto standing behind him with his belt in his hand and when he realized what he was about to do he tried to free himself from Juri’s grip, but again it wouldn’t work. His body had already completely surrendered and didn’t even complain about the leather which got wrapped around his wrists and tied them tight on the bed frame.

“Guys, please…” Taiga tried to complain again, but his voice wasn’t even showing clearly anymore if he didn’t want it or if he just really needed it that badly already.

Juri got up just to get out of his own shirt and when Hokuto joined them on the bad he had already stripped down to his underwear.

“Let me help you,” he said as Juri started to strip out of his pants and Hokuto made him sit down next to Taiga and when he lifted his hips Hokuto pulled his pants and underwear down in one go, leaving Juri completely exposed to both of them. Seeing how erected the boy already was Taiga gulped hard again and let his head drop down on the sheets. But he hadn’t much time to relax as Hokuto’s hands were on his pants next, rubbing his erection through the fabric firmly.

“Even if you say you don’t want it, your body says that it needs it and I would say pretty badly by now,” Hokuto said with a smut expression on his face as he opened Taiga’s pants. The boy tried to press his body down on the sheets, but Juri was right next to him helping Hokuto to get rid of his pants and it didn’t take them long to throw Taiga’s last clothes to the ground as well.

“You need help?” Juri asked Hokuto and pointed to his underwear and Hokuto understood right away and he moved closer to the boy and gave him another hungry kiss and this time Taiga caught himself staring at them with eager eyes.

“Go for it then,” Hokuto let out as he pushed Juri down and the boy moved his hands over the last fabric in his way and instead of getting rid of it, he reached inside and took Hokuto’s erection in his hand on which the latter bit his lip. He pulled the fabric down just a little bit to be able to move his hand down to his balls and without any hesitation he licked over his tip on which Hokuto’s grabbed Juri by the hair.

Now Taiga couldn’t get his eyes off them at all anymore and he caught his own hips moving on his own when Juri took Hokuto in his mouth sucking him off until he was completely hard. Hokuto escaped a deep moan before he tugged roughly on Juri’s hair to get him up again and he finally stripped out of his underwear completely and touched Juri just for a short moment. He bit him on the jawline and the boy moaned while moving his hands greedily over Hokuto’s butt, but they parted again fast, too close already to waste the foreplay just on them.

They turned towards Taiga next who looked still panicked, but also kind of excited, even though he still wanted his body to struggle. All of this had happened so fast and without any kind of warning that his mind couldn’t even comprehend what was going on, so when they both crawled next to him, one on the left and one on the right, he took a shaking breath closing his eyes. He didn’t bother opening them again even when a hand wrapped around his arousal and another one went greedily between the sheets and his body to grope his butt. He couldn’t really tell which hand belonged to whom anymore, especially when another hand found its way to his nipples again and was followed by a tongue teasing it and then teeth biting down on it roughly. When another pair of lips were on his though, he was sure that it was Juri kissing him this time. He was more careful than Hokuto and he had felt those lips on his before after all, even though he would never admit that it hadn’t been an accident. But this time it wasn’t an accident, not that he did this willingly. It was more like he had surrendered to his fate, because he knew that there was no way out, but with the way Juri’s hand in his hair forced his head back more and his tongue demanding deeper access to his mouth he forgot about resisting completely. He could scold them later and he would, but later!

Hokuto suddenly shifted his weight and tried to sit down between his legs, but on that Taiga tensed again and tried to stop him. Hokuto escaped a chuckle and he leant forward again and Taiga opened his eyes the moment Hokuto made Juri back off, so that he could get closer to Taiga’s face again. He grabbed his hair with one hand and tugged on it with so much force that Taiga gasped before he leant down to his ear.

“Still resisting? I can make this pleasant or unpleasant for you, whichever way suits you,” Hokuto whispered in his ear and Taiga gritted his teeth as Hokuto smirked down on him with a dangerous and challenging expression.

“Go for it then, I like it rough,” Taiga let out and his own words echoed in his ears like someone else had said them. He looked up at Hokuto with wide eyes afterward as if he had just told him a really dark secret, but Hokuto seemed really pleased with what he had just heard and this time he didn’t hesitate to spread Taiga’s legs with more force as the boy tried to stop him and Juri kept staring at them for a moment instead of taking action himself.

Hokuto was the type to not ask again, so after Taiga had said he liked it rough he would not question it again, but somehow Taiga regretted his weak moment right away, but his pride stopped him from begging for a slower pace and luck was with him when Hokuto decided against just doing him without any preparation.

“Let’s make this a little bit more interesting. Juri come over here,” Hokuto ordered and Juri moved where Hokuto wanted him and that was behind him. He moved his hand up to Juri’s cheek and turned his head enough to give him another kiss, but then he replaced his lips with his fingers and Juri didn’t hesitate to lick over them until they were fully covered with saliva. Hokuto pushed two fingers inside Taiga right away and the boy let out a groan and moved his hips up to escape the sudden pain, but Hokuto held him down.

Taiga couldn’t keep from letting out some low moans after Hokuto stretched him pretty fast and deep, but then it was Hokuto who suddenly jolted and withdraw his fingers to move them to Juri’s hips.

“Hey, this wasn’t really what I planned,” Hokuto said scolding and Taiga looked up to find Juri still sitting behind Hokuto, but his lips were attached to his neck now and through the way Hokuto had prepared Taiga he seemed to have gotten so erected that he was now trying to get Hokuto to spread his legs for him while his hands moved teasingly all around his tights and abdomen.

“I honestly don’t care what you planned. I didn’t plan anything, I just tagged along you know? Now I am just acting,” Juri said as he suddenly started struggling with Hokuto over the lead and it was almost funny to watch how Hokuto was now fighting against Juri the same way Taiga had defended himself against both of them earlier.

“Juri, stop,” Hokuto complained again, but Juri had already moved them both away from Taiga’s legs enough to be able to push Hokuto into the sheets and rest his upper body against his back. “Damnit, Juri, what the hell?”

It amazed Taiga that Juri was able to hold Hokuto down, but being this aroused seemed to have given him extra strength. Juri spread Hokuto’s legs with his knees and Taiga bit his lip as he didn’t do Hokuto the favor the other one had given Taiga and just entered him without any preparation. Hokuto breathed in sharp and clenched the sheets while Juri tried to at least take it slow, but the way Hokuto still tried to get away not willing to surrender even though he had obviously already lost, made Juri move faster way too soon and Hokuto escaped a small scream which he muffled in the sheets, but somehow it seemed to displease Juri and he grabbed him by the hair and made him sit up on his knees so that he was sitting on his lap, his back resting against his chest.

“You are going to pay for this,” Hokuto threatened him, but Juri didn’t seem to care at all.

“You were the one suggesting this to me, so now deal with the consequences. We never talked about any details.”

Hokuto escaped another curse as Juri gave him another thrust and bit down on his neck. Hokuto moved a hand to the latter’s hips to stabilize himself better and when he looked down again he met Taiga’s greedy look. Like hypnotized the boy was staring at them and Hokuto couldn’t from forming a mocking smile on the way Taiga’s body moved on his own, rocking up his hips even though there was nothing to reach for at the moment.

“Juri, move to the front some more,” Hokuto said and Juri did how he was told and Taiga caught himself spreading his leg invitingly as they both settle between them and the next moment Hokuto reached out to touch him and stroke over his full length, teasing his tip with his thumb. Taiga threw his head back on the tingling feeling filling his body and he didn’t even try to hold back any sounds anymore.

“I would say it is time for the main dish,” Hokuto let out in a deep voice while resting his head back on Juri’s shoulder and when Taiga looked up at them again, he found both staring down at him like predators spying on their prey. Juri slid out as fast as he had entered and Hokuto gasped on the sudden move, but didn’t complain.

The next moment Hokuto crawled over Taiga and reached out for his wrists. “Are you going to be a good boy?” He asked in a husky voice and of course Taiga understood right away. And by now he wouldn’t even be capable to resist, because his body was screaming for release. He nodded and gulped hard as Hokuto freed his wrists, but his grip on him was still rough and he pulled him up on the hair and gave him a sudden kiss, pulling him almost on his lap as he groped his butt. Then he was suddenly pulled on the hair towards another direction and when Hokuto’s lips were gone, Juri’s replaced them. Just for a while longer they continued sharing kisses and Taiga finally dared to move his hands over their bodies as well, not feeling satisfied with just getting touched anymore.

Then suddenly Hokuto pushed Juri down on his back and made Taiga sit down on top of him. Taiga looked at him with an expectant glance and Hokuto didn’t even need to explain what he wanted when he helped Taiga up on his knees. Juri’s hands were up on his hips the next moment as well when he lowered himself on Juri. Hokuto moved behind Taiga and sat on his knees over Juri’s legs, observing for now how Taiga finally moved on his own, riding Juri as if all this had been his idea. Juri rocked his hips up as much as he could and he let out a pleased sound into Taiga’s mouth as the latter leant down to him willingly to kiss him. But soon there were hands on his shoulders dragging him back up and Juri tried to hold him down with his teeth burring in his lip, but the force from behind was stronger and he gave up and left Taiga to Hokuto for now. While Hokuto had leant over Taiga’s shoulder to kiss him, Juri had moved his hands up to stroke over Taiga’s erection and the boy responded with a moan into Hokuto’s mouth. Then suddenly Hokuto backed off and shifted his weight behind him. Taiga looked down at Juri instead, but the latter was looking at Hokuto and suddenly his eyes filled with an even bigger thrill than before. It dawned on Taiga too late what was going on and when Hokuto tried to spread his legs even more and he felt Hokuto’s tip at his hole as well he tensed for a moment.

“Please, no…” he let out weakly, but it was already too late and Hokuto was definitely not stopping now. Taiga almost screamed as Hokuto pushed in right next to Juri, slowly but still deep and Taiga breathed hard, not sure where to put his hands anymore to keep his balance. His body was shaking violently and his vision got blurry, it would soon get too much for him.

The feeling remained kind of painful, but also way more intense than he had ever thought his body could even react. Hokuto pulled his upper body up against his chest and gave him a last deep kiss before he started moving and Taiga was thankful that he gave him space to breathe, because he needed it. Juri also started moving again, overwhelmed as well by the interruption of a second cock next to his. Juri reached out for Taiga’s arousal again, while Taiga had his arms down on Hokuto’s butt, mostly because he was able to keep balance like this the best and Hokuto’s hands were found all over Taiga’s body with his mouth sucking on his neck.

Juri came first with a loud moan which he tried to muffle under his hand, but they were alone in the house after all so it didn’t really matter. Hokuto seemed to get even more erected by the sound and his thrust got deeper suddenly and as Juri removed his hands from Taiga, they got replaced by Hokuto’s and he pumped him with a fast rhythm and a firm grip and even though they both were breathing erratic by now, Hokuto pulled on Taiga’s hair to make him bend back so that he could kiss him again. Taiga couldn’t stop the moan which escaped him as he came hard with an almost spastic movement of his body under the wave of pleasure.

Hokuto kept kissing him nevertheless and even though Taiga could barely keep his upper body in an upright position anymore, he held himself up with one arm in Hokuto’s hair now until the boy backed off and buried his forehead against his neck when he reached his climax with his next deep thrust as well.

Hokuto slipped out first an Taiga let himself drop to the front, now just inches away from Juri’s face and somehow he felt sorry for the boy that he had been kind of out of reach for their climax and without thinking he just gave him another eager kiss which took Juri by full surprise, but he responded anyways. Hokuto leant with his back against the wall with closed eyes for a moment while Taiga finally got off Juri and dropped to his side, looking at his friends with his head resting in his palm.

“I should seriously hate you two for doing this to me!”

“Hey, you did a lot on your own in the end,” Juri countered.

“And you did more than you should have,” Hokuto scolded Juri and kicked him lightly against the leg, but the latter just cracked a teasing smile. “You liked it, you are just too proud to admit it!”

Hokuto kicked him harder this time, but that made Juri laugh out even louder and Taiga cracked a smile as well even though he was still not sure if he shouldn’t really scold them for forcing him into something like this without any kind of warning. On the other hand, weren’t they right about what they had said? Nothing he had done before at their performances had been a coincidence and even though he wanted to blame everything on the heat of the moment, he couldn’t do so anymore. Because the way he reacted now wasn’t because he had to act for the fans, but because his body really wanted it, maybe it needed it the whole time already, but his mind was just blocking this possibility as good as possible, because as Hokuto had said he was busy with so much stuff, he wouldn’t have been able to deal with his body reacting to his needs. Especially not at the Elisabeth stage play. Taiga let out a groan and covered his eyes with his hand for a moment when he realized what could have happened when he would have given in to his body’s wish while playing in Elisabeth. For now this was nothing to worry about anymore, but he had to think of something if he got cast in the next play again.

“So any other plans for your days home alone?” Hokuto asked suddenly, so that Taiga looked at him again and of course a teasing smile was what had spread on Hokuto’s face and when he looked down at Juri he could see that their plan didn’t seem to end here.

“Why? You want a second round?” Taiga asked, this time in a teasing voice as well.

“Definitely, but I guess I have to make a call first.”

“Call who?”

“Jesse,” Juri answered instead on which Taiga raised an eyebrow at both.

“He was actually our emergency plan if you had refused completely, because we doubt that you have a chance against his strength,” Juri explained completely neutral as if it was a normal hanging out plan for friends on the weekend.

“I should feel really pissed now, you know? Knowing that you would have gone that far just to fuck me, I am really not sure if I should feel offended or honored.”

“For now you should be happy that plan A worked, because we promised to call Jesse anyways, but with you willing to have a second round it will definitely be way more entertaining for all of us."

“But then you are getting fucked by Jesse first,” Hokuto suddenly interfered and it was clear that this was his plan of revenge for Juri’s sudden betrayal on him.

“No problem, as long as I get to top Taiga alone next time.”

“Guys, do I have the right to choose as well?” Taiga asked half amused, half serious, but the two boys shared a look before they cracked a smile and shook their heads.

“Not today, sweetie. I would say you are definitely outnumbered, but let’s talk about it when we pay Kochi a visit next time.”

 

 


End file.
